Walentynkowe listy
by mroczna88
Summary: Chaotyczne, pisane podczas bitwy. Wiele pairingów. Trochę dowcipu, trochę angstu.
1. 1 Hermiona

1.

Severusie,

mam wielką nadzieję, że ten list do Ciebie dotrze. Siedzę w tej chwili we Wrzeszczącej Chacie i czekam na przybycie posiłków. Remus, Charlie, Bill i Fleur utrzymują drzwi. Na zewnątrz jest przynajmniej z dziesięciu Śmierciożerców. Boję się o Ciebie, choć pewnie nie powinnam – jesteś wspaniałym wojownikiem, o czym pewnie wiesz, bo w końcu chwalisz się tym na prawo i lewo (zwłaszcza w chwilach, w których możesz nam wyraźnie pokazać, że jesteśmy lata świetlne za Tobą). Piszę dość nieskładnie i pewnie popełniam mnóstwo błędów, ale spieszę się. Znalazłam tu kilka kartek i ołówek, choć nie wiem jak i czy w ogóle będę w stanie ten list wysłać. I czy go dostaniesz. Merlinie, jak ja się boję… Voldemort naprawdę ma nierówno pod sufitem, skoro zaatakował w Walentynki. Albo jest geniuszem i zrobił to z rozmysłem, żeby zepsuć piękno tego święta. Mieliśmy spędzić ten dzień razem przy kominku, czytając ciekawe książki. Niby coś, co zwykle robimy, ale atmosfera byłaby inna. Jestem tego pewna. Potrafisz stworzyć nastrój.

Walą do drzwi i Bill właśnie musiał na chwilę odpocząć, więc go zastąpiłam, ale już jestem. Właściwie nie powinnam w ogóle walczyć, bo mam złamaną w trzech miejscach nogę, ale musimy jakoś dać sobie radę, prawda? Remus już dawno wysłał patronusa, ale nie wiemy czy ktokolwiek w ogóle się pojawi. Fleur pociesza nas – coś, czego spodziewałabym się bardziej po Billu lub Remusie. Jest silniejsza, niż myślałam. O czym to ja pisałam… Aha, już wiem. Bywasz nieczuły i złośliwy, ale wiem, że Ci na mnie zależy. Na swój sposób, rzecz jasna.

Jest jednak coś, do czego muszę się przyznać. Jeśli zginę i tak to odkryjesz i być może łatwiej będzie Ci się pogodzić z moją stratą, ale muszę to powiedzieć. Otrułam Cię. Znaczy się, nie otrułam-otrułam, ale napoiłam eliksirem. Amortencją. Podaję Ci ją od roku. Pamiętasz nasz pierwszy pocałunek? Ja tak. Byliśmy sami na Grimmauld Place i kazałeś mi zrobić herbatę. To wtedy wlałam Ci eliksir. Od kiedy pracowaliśmy razem w Hogwarcie mój podziw dla Twojej osoby zmienił się w coś więcej. Wiedziałam jednak, że nie mogę liczyć na wzajemność. Ignorowałeś mnie, traktowałeś jak każdego innego nauczyciela. To bolało. Bolało bardziej, niż możesz sobie wyobrazić. I chciałam choć przez chwilę dowiedzieć się, jak to jest być przez Ciebie kochaną. Kiedy spojrzałeś na mnie w TEN sposób… Już wtedy wiedziałam, że nie przestanę. Będę Cię truć do momentu, w którym to odkryjesz. Codziennie drżałam ze strachu, że wiesz, że się domyślasz. Ale myliłam się – kochałeś mnie tak, jakbyś nigdy tego nie zrobił będąc sobą. Mimo tego strachu i poczucia winy byłam szczęśliwa. Dalej jestem. Nawet jeśli przeżyję, to obawiam się, że nie będziesz chciał mieć ze mną do czynienia, jeśli ten list jednak do Ciebie trafi. Potrafisz być zawzięty.

Mimo to, w dniu Zakochanych – który jest jedną wielką bzdurą, ale za to świetnym powodem dla wyznań – powiem Ci wyraźnie, że kocham Cię. I zawsze będę. Będę tak bardzo, że aż boli. Zwłaszcza, gdy będziesz na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale poza moim zasięgiem. Bo teraz, gdy już wiem jak to jest być przez Ciebie kochaną, to będzie znacznie bardziej bolesne.

Wyłamali. Kocham. Herm-


	2. 2 Draco

2.

Ginny,

zimno mi. Cholernie zimno. Trzęsę się jak głupi i nie mogę sobie znaleźć miejsca. Wszyscy są martwi. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle… Nawet Bulstrode. Wrzucili mnie do jakiegoś cholernego lochu, ale moja matka obiecała, że przekaże Ci tę notkę, razem z tą dla Twojego brata (nie zaglądaj do niej, bardzo Cię proszę). Wierzę jej. Nie wiem, co chcą ze mną zrobić, bo w tej chwili jest tu tylko moja matka, ciotka Bellatrix, wuj Rudolphus i Greyback. Reszta walczy.

Mam nadzieję, że nic Ci nie jest. Muszę się streszczać, bo czeka na zewnątrz i tupie nogą. Matka tupie, żeby było jasne. Chyba nigdy nie miałem takich problemów z napisaniem tego, co mam na myśli. Nie wiem od czego zacząć, bo chcę powiedzieć tyle rzeczy… Może zacznę od tego, że mam nadzieję, że nic Ci nie jest i przepraszam. Zaprosiłem Cię dziś na obiad, ale z przyczyn ode mnie niezależnych muszę odwołać naszą pierwszą randkę. Cholera, miałem wreszcie się z Tobą spotkać, a ten dureń akurat dziś musiał zaatakować! Popsuł nam plany i choćby za to mam nadzieję, że Potter go zabije.

Może w to nie wierzysz, ale od dawna marzyłem o tej chwili. No, nie o ataku, tylko o naszej randce. Na moim siódmym roku zaczęłaś chodzić z Potterem i dopiero wtedy jakoś specjalnie Cię zauważyłem. Pomyślałem, że jesteś na tyle ładna i mądra, że marnujesz się przy nim. Miałem rację. Nie wiem które z was zauważyło, że do siebie nie pasujecie, ale odtańczyłem prawdziwy taniec radości, gdy dowiedziałem się, że zerwaliście. I bezwstydnie się przyznaję, że specjalnie zapisałem się na szkolenie Uzdrowicieli, gdy tylko dowiedziałem się, że tam będziesz. Przekupiłem też prowadzącego, żeby wrzucił nas do jednej grupy i posadził mnie koło Ciebie. Do dziś pamiętam Twoje zdziwienie i nerwowy ruch w kierunku różdżki. Sądzę, że byłaś jeszcze bardziej zszokowana, gdy Ci powiedziałem, że ładnie wyglądasz w tej zielonkawej szacie. Nie wiem, dlaczego moje stwierdzenie, że byłoby Ci do twarzy w kolorach Slytherinu, tak Cię zbulwersowało. No, dobra. Wiem, ale niewiele mnie to obchodziło. Uwielbiam Cię irytować. Cieszę się, że w końcu zgodziłaś się umówić ze mną. Nie wiem jak i dlaczego, bo nie planowałem Cię nigdzie zapraszać, tylko jakoś tak mi się wymsknęło, ale cieszę się.

I stąd moje pytanie – jak już to wszystko się skończy, to umówisz się ze mną jeszcze raz? Znaczy się – umówisz się ze mną pierwszy raz jeszcze raz?

Draco


	3. 3 Millicenta

3.

Ron,

nie wiem jak zacząć. Nigdy tak naprawdę się nie widzieliśmy. To znaczy, widzieliśmy się, ale nie rozmawialiśmy. Chyba mnie nie zauważałeś, a jednocześnie nie lubiłeś. Potrafię to zrozumieć. Sama siebie często nie lubię. No, nawet częściej niż często. Zwłaszcza przez ostatni rok. Nienajlepiej czuję się w Zakonie, wszyscy na mnie krzywo patrzą. Pewnie nie wierzą, że nie chcę być Śmierciożercą. Malfoy obiecał, że przekaże Ci ten liścik. Bo co chcę powiedzieć, to… Hmmm, jakby to powiedzieć. Podobasz mi się? To nie jest pytanie, bo wiem, że mi się podobasz, ale nie wiem, czy tak to ma brzmieć. Bo bardziej chyba Ci zazdroszczę i jednocześnie podziwiam. Masz dobrych przyjaciół i świetną rodzinę – coś, czego ja nigdy nie miałam. Mówisz, co myślisz i nigdy nie zastanawiasz się nad konsekwencjami – tego też Ci zazdroszczę, bo ja nie potrafię się wyrażać, stąd kompletny idiotyzm tego liściku. Mam jednak mało czasu. Malfoy mnie osłania, podczas gdy ja to bazgrzę. Mam nadzieję, że odczytasz. Oby.

Miałam w planach podejść dziś do Ciebie z walentynką i powiedzieć co czuję, ale wyszło jak wyszło. Szkoda. Może innym razem. Mam nadzieję, że trochę ze mną porozmawiasz. Ja też lubię Armaty Chudleya.

Millicenta Bulstrode


	4. 4 Rudolphus

4.

Liso,

pewnie się zdziwisz, widząc ten list. Ja sam jestem zdziwiony tym, że go piszę. Mam mnóstwo czasu, bo dopiero za godzinę idę walczyć. Ty już jesteś na polu bitwy, jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem Bellę. Merlinie, jak ja nienawidzę tej kobiety! Jeśli kiedykolwiek spotkam moich rodziców w zaświatach, to zamorduję ich za to, że zmusili mnie do małżeństwa z nią. NIKT nie powinien być na to skazany! Gdybym mógł, gdybym miał czas, gdybym był wolny… Cholera, zakochałem się w Tobie od pierwszej chwili. Oświadczyłbym Ci się, gdybym tylko był wolny, w pierwszej chwili, gdy się zobaczyliśmy! A tak, to muszę to ukrywać. Bella nie może wiedzieć. I tak jest o Ciebie zazdrosna. Jesteś inteligentna i ładna, a to wystarczający powód by Cię krzywdzić, przynajmniej w jej pojęciu. Za każdym razem, gdy jesteś blisko niej, przyglądam się jej uważnie, by zauważyć moment, w którym wpadnie w szał i spróbuje Cię zaatakować. Jakoś ją hamuję, ale tylko tyle mogę Ci dać.

Widzę Twoje spojrzenia, Twoje uśmiechy. Ale nie mogę ich odwzajemniać, choćby nie wiem co. Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie? Dwa lata temu przystąpiłaś do Śmierciożerców i to ja byłem tym, który miał Cię wprowadzić. Aportowałaś się do mojej biblioteki i z miejsca zostałem zrównany z ziemią. Twoje zielone oczy, blond włosy, delikatna twarz i ten uśmiech… Byłaś idealna. Nie wspominając o tym, jak mnie zachwyciłaś podczas pierwszej akcji. Byłaś chłodna, ale nie okrutna. Mistrzowsko i bez większych uczuć rzucałaś mordercze zaklęcia, jednocześnie starając się zadać jak najmniej bólu. Nie znajdowałaś przyjemności w torturach. Po latach spędzonych z Bellą i w Azkabanie, coś takiego było dla mnie nowością.

Mam nadzieję, że Bella zginie podczas bitwy. Osobiście się o to postaram. A potem, jeśli zechcesz, przyjdę po Ciebie. Zacznę od nowa...

Rudolphus


	5. 5 Luna

5.

Augustusie,

to bolało. Musiałeś rzucić we mnie tym zaklęciem? Pewnie mnie pomyliłeś z kim innym. Wierzę w to, że gdybyś wiedział, że to byłam ja, to nigdy byś tego nie zrobił. A nawet jeśli, to zatrzymałbyś się, żeby mi pomóc. Jestem teraz w Skrzydle Szpitalnym i przełykam dziesiąty z kolei eliksir. Nie są smaczne.

Dostałeś moją walentynkę? Zrobiłam ją przy pomocy różanego skrzata – on postarał się o atrament różany (różany, nie różowy) i w połączeniu z pyłkiem wróżki dał prześliczny kolor atramentu. Fioletowy to Twój ulubiony kolor, prawda? Tęsknię za Tobą. Szkoda, że musiałeś iść na wojnę. Bo było nam dobrze. Czasami myślałam sobie, że mogłabym przestać udawać, że się nie znamy, ale to by nas zabiło. Zakon nigdy by mi nie wybaczył, a Twój Czarny Pan pewnie wcale nie jest łaskawszy.

Claus rośnie jak na drożdżach. Wczoraj zaniosłam go do mojego taty. Dobrze, że taki jest do mnie podobny. Claus, nie mój tata. Widziałeś go kilka miesięcy temu, prawda? Teraz już ma roczek i jest naprawdę śliczny. Przypomina mi Ciebie. Żałuję jedynie całej tej maskarady. Nie chcę jej więcej. Powiem Harry'emu po wszystkim, że dziecko nie jest jego. Powiem, że go nie kocham. Przeproszę go, bo nie miałam zamiaru go zranić, ale musiałam nas kryć. Wiem, że to Ci się nie podobało, ale nie było innego wyjścia. I tak wiem, że niektórzy patrzyli na mnie podejrzliwie, a nie chciałam by cokolwiek nas rozdzieliło.

Muszę się zabierać, bo pani Pomfrey ma nowych chętnych na to łóżko. Mam nadzieję, że list do Ciebie dotrze.

Zawsze Twoja,

Luna


	6. 6 Ron

6.

Um, Hej…

Kurczę, niezbyt wiem jak się do Ciebie zwracać. Większość mówi do Ciebie „Bulstrode", ale ja zawsze myślałem o Tobie, jak o „Millie". Wybaczysz mi to „Millie"? Mam nadzieję, że tak. Hermiona często powtarza, że lepiej spytać dziewczyny, jak chce być nazywana, ale nie mam w tej chwili takiej możliwości. Ty jesteś w Dworze Malfoyów i udajesz, że jesteś po ich stronie, a ja idę razem ze Snape'em, Neville'em i Szalonookim w kierunku Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Kilku naszych jest tam otoczonych. Szybko bazgrzę kilka słów, ale i tak lepiej mi to idzie, niż Snape'owi. On pisze tak, że współczuję temu, kto będzie to odczytywał. Mam nadzieję, że ma wprawę w Starożytnych Runach. O, Harry zabił Sama-Wiesz-Kogo. Pewnie o tym nie wiesz, ale serio go zabił. Super, nie? Ale ja nie o tym chciałem…

Widzisz, lubię Cię. Może udaję, że Cię nie widzę, ale to dlatego, że się boję. Ty jesteś taka spokojna i zdystansowana, że boję się, że zrobię z siebie skończonego bałwana. Nie byłoby to niczym nowym, ale w Twojej obecności, jakoś dziwnie plącze mi się język, więc łatwiej mi udawać, że się nie znamy. Pewnie to nienajlepszy sposób na zwrócenie Twojej uwagi na siebie, ale cóż…

Miałem dziś w planach zaprosić Cię na spacer, serio. Pewnie i tak by mi nie wyszło, ale spróbowałbym. Lubisz Quidditcha? Bo jeśli tak, to super. Jeśli nie, to trudno. Pogadamy o czymś innym. Wiem, że lubisz gotować. To fajnie, bo ja lubię jeść. Ok., zabrzmiało to głupio, ale może wiesz o co mi chodzi. O, chciałem też wspomnieć, że jesteś bardzo ładna. Wiem, że jak Cię przytulę (jeśli będę miał okazję), to nie złamiesz się w pół, nawet jeśli przesadzę z siłą. No i Twoje włosy. Są naprawdę cool. Takie lśniące, grube i ciemne. Kolorem przypominają mi czekoladę. No, to na razie tyle, bo już jesteśmy blisko i Snape piekli się, że zaraz urwie mi łeb, jeśli nie skończę. Wysyłam list Świstoświnką, która siedzi mi w kieszeni.

Przeczytaj i, jeśli możesz, daj mi później odpowiedź. Będę czekał.

Ron


	7. 7 Ginny

7.

Draco,

pewnie zdziwisz się, gdy znajdziesz ten list. Jeśli go znajdziesz. Jest on przy okazji świstoklikiem. Przeniesie Cię w bezpieczne miejsce. Hasło to moje imię. Użyj, jeśli potrzebujesz. Nie wiem, czy tam będę, bo pewnie Skrzydło Szpitalne będzie zawalone, ale to tak na wszelki wypadek. Idziecie udawać Śmierciożerców, a to cholernie niebezpieczne. Boję się o Ciebie. Jeśli Ciebie zabraknie, to kto mnie będzie wkurzał i czarował jednocześnie?

W szkole miałam Cię za skończonego dupka. Nie obraź się, bo dobrze wiesz, jaki byłeś. Nawet te kilka lat później, gdy zobaczyłam Twoje nazwisko na liście kursowej, poczułam złość. Dlaczego byłam na Ciebie skazana? Czy to jakieś fatum? Nie byłam zbyt szczęśliwa, jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrozumiałeś. Chciałam Ci obrzydzić życie, jak tylko się dało, więc wyprosiłam u prowadzącego, żeby umieścił nas w jednej grupie i posadził w jednej ławce. Omal nie trzasnęłam Cię w gębę, gdy wyskoczyłeś z tymi kolorami Slytherinu! Ale pochlebiłeś mi. Ta szata była jedną z moich ulubionych i jeszcze nikt dotąd nie powiedział mi, że dobrze w niej wyglądam. To był właśnie powód, dla którego rozstaliśmy się z Harrym. Ja potrzebowałam uwagi, a on był skupiony jedynie na walce. Wiem, że będąc jedynym ratunkiem dla świata, było to dla niego logiczne zachowanie, ale ja nie tego chciałam. Może Luna dała mu więcej szczęścia, bo przecież mają dziecko i chodzą wiecznie uśmiechnięci, ale nie sądzę, by jakakolwiek dziewczyna była na tyle cierpliwa i wyrozumiała, żeby być z Wybrańcem. No, ale ja nie o Harrym chciałam mówić. Wiesz, że do wczorajszego wieczora nie byłam pewna, czy naprawdę Ci się podobam, czy tylko tak grasz? Wyglądałeś uroczo – zarumieniony ze wstydu i jednocześnie przerażony. Mam wrażenie, że wcale nie chciałeś mnie zaprosić na tę randkę, ale szybko się zgodziłam, bo nie chciałam, żebyś to cofnął. Szkoda tylko, że się nie udało. Nie na wszystko mamy wpływ.

Spotkamy się, gdy wrócisz i to wszystko się skończy. Bo naprawdę bardzo, bardzo, bardzo Cię lubię. I tym razem może to ja Cię zaproszę?

Gin


	8. 8 Augustus

8.

Wybacz, wybacz, wybacz! Kurwa! Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że to byłaś Ty! A to dlatego, że byłem pewien, że jesteś tą pieprzoną Francuzką, ale dopiero przed chwilą zauważyłem ją, jak chowa się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie! Chciałem wrócić, ale Rudolphus wyraźnie wskazał mi różdżką gdzie jest moje miejsce. Jest jakiś nieswój, od kiedy natknęliśmy się na trupy dzieciaków i przy jednym z nich znalazł jakąś karteczkę. W sensie trupy tych młodych Śmierciożerców. Zachowuje się, jakby oszalał, a to przecież ja mam być tym szalonym. Zabiera mi rolę. Teraz stoi i udaje wilkołaka – wyje, choć nie ma pełni. Chyba dotarło do niego, że przez przypadek zabił swoją żonę. Choć na jego miejscu cieszyłbym się nowo odzyskaną wolnością. Nie, żebym się cieszył, gdybym Ciebie zabił. Na samą myśl o tym mam ochotę przyłączyć się do tego dziwnego koncertu. Ale wiem, że żyjesz. Takie małe sprytne zaklęcie, ale ćśśś, bo to paskudny rodzaj czarnej magii.

Wiesz już pewnie, że Czarny Pan zdechł. Znaczy się, został zabity. I muszę Ci się do czegoś przyznać. Zabiłem Pottera. Nie czuję wyrzutów sumienia, co pewnie Ci się nie spodoba, ale wiesz jaki jestem. Dotykał Cię. Sypiał z Tobą i rozpowiadał o tym na prawo i lewo. Śmiał uznawać MOJEGO syna za swojego! Nazywał Ciebie SWOJĄ! Podczas, gdy oboje jesteście MOI! Kocham Cię, Ptaszyno i nigdy, przenigdy nie zostawię.

Zrobię wszystko, żebyśmy byli razem.

A.

P.S. Walentynka jest przeurocza. Ja postarałem się o książkę o Chrapaku Krętorogim, ale dam Ci ją, gdy się spotkamy. Chcę zobaczyć Twoją minę.


	9. 9 Lisa

9.

Rudi,

czuję się głupio pisząc ten list, ale muszę. Jesteśmy oblężeni i mam prawdopodobnie tylko chwilę na to, żeby coś napisać. Wiem, że to nie moje pismo, ale zostałam oślepiona, więc dyktuję tak cicho, żeby nikt mnie nie usłyszał. Na szczęście znam naprawdę wspaniale wyłapujące słowa zaklęcie. ZARAZ IDĘ! Wszyscy wołają Liso pospiesz się, Liso ruszaj się. Postaram się zrobić to jak najszybciej, bo liczą na mnie, choć nie wiem ile zrobię nie widząc przeciwnika. Kocham Cię. Idealne wyznanie na Walentynki, nie sądzisz? Wspaniałe ukoronowanie tego dnia – bitwa, zabijanie i wyznania miłości. Sądzę, że nie jestem jedyną, która to dziś robi. Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć – robiłam to wszystko dla Ciebie. Fascynowałeś mnie już kiedy byłam w szkole. Twoje zdjęcie wycięte z gazety trzymałam pod poduszką. Szukałam informacji o Tobie. Tylko dla Ciebie zostałam Śmierciożercą, choć nie ukrywam, że w pewien sposób zgadzam się z ideami Czarnego Pana. Gdy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy wiedziałam, że mam rację. Byliśmy dla siebie stworzeni. Ale Ty tego nie widziałeś. Nigdy nie spojrzałeś na mnie w jakiś specjalny sposób, nie uśmiechnąłeś się, nie oddałeś żadnego z moich gestów. Smutno mi, ale przecież nie kocha się kogoś dlatego, że on Cię kocha, prawda? Widzę to w twoich stosunkach z Bellatrix. Obserwujesz ją uważnie, niczym sokół. Ile ja bym dała, żebyś tak na mnie spojrzał.

Pewnie nie wiesz, że jest-YCH-yy-y-


	10. 10 Severus

10.

Nie wiem, jak zacząć ten list. Każdy początek, jaki przychodzi mi do głowy, brzmi głupiej od poprzedniego, który wcale nie był taki świetny. Nigdy w życiu nie miałem problemów w artykułowaniu swoich myśli, a teraz najwyraźniej przyszedł ten pierwszy raz. Spieszę Ci na pomoc tak szybko, jak się da, ale obawiam się, że możemy być za późno. Oby nie. Patronus Lupina odnalazł nas na drugim końcu pola bitwy. Biegniemy tak szybko, jak się da, ale jesteśmy spowolnieni przez Moody'ego, a bez niego możemy nie mieć szans. Przez to wszystko, żeby nie marnować czasu, piszę. Wiesz, że miałem dziś w planach powiedzieć Ci, że wiem o Amortencji? Czuję się wręcz obrażony, że sądziłaś, że mnie – Mistrzowi Eliksirów – będziesz w stanie podać tak charakterystyczny eliksir, a ja nic nie zauważę. Gdy pierwszy raz mi go podałaś zastanawiałem się, dlaczego to robisz. Chcesz mnie ośmieszyć? Próbujesz czegoś dowieść? Udałem więc, że piję. Gdy spytałaś mnie, czy Cię kocham, a ja odpowiedziałem twierdząco – tak, jak wymagałaby tego mikstura – spodziewałem się, że z jakiegoś kąta wyskoczą Potter z Weasleyem i zaczną się ze mnie nabijać. Zamiast tego uśmiechnęłaś się tak… Nawet nie wiem jak, ale nikt nigdy tak na mnie nie patrzył. Uśmiechy tego typu były zarezerwowane dla Jamesów Potterów i Syriuszów Blacków tego świata, nie dla mnie. A potem mnie pocałowałaś. Mnie. Paskudnego, starego nietoperza z lochów. Mężczyznę, który wielokrotnie czuł się winny za to, że Cię obserwuje. Traktowałem Cię z chłodem, wiem o tym, ale to był jedyny sposób na to, żeby zachować twarz. W moim świecie młode, ładne Hermiony Granger nie odwzajemniają uczuć przegranych, zniszczonych przez życie i wojnę Severusów Snape'ów. Dlatego byłem zszokowany, bardzo przyjemnie zszokowany, co często mi się nie zdarza, gdy mnie pocałowałaś i zaczęłaś mruczeć, jak bardzo mnie kochasz. Aż mnie korciło, żeby sprawdzić, które z nas wypiło tę filiżankę. Powinienem Ci powiedzieć, że wiem, ale Twoje miny pełne samoudręki w jakiś sposób diablo mnie cieszyły. No i tak było weselej. Wiem, jestem okropny. Teraz trochę żałuję. Powinnaś wiedzieć, że to co było, nie było efektem eliksiru. Boję się pomyśleć, jak będę się czuł, jeśli nie zdążymy i nie będę mógł Ci tego powiedzieć. Albo jeśli gdzieś po drodze ten list się zawieruszy, a ja zginę. Mój image nie jest tego warty. Wiem, że nigdy nie zachowywałbym się wobec Ciebie tak otwarcie, gdybyś wiedziała, że to nie jest Amortencja, a nie zasługujesz na to. W pewien sposób dałaś mi sposób na wyrażenie siebie. Mój image stał się częścią mnie, niestety – zachowuję się tak samo, gdy jestem sam i gdy jestem „na zewnątrz". Ale Twoje działanie zmusiło mnie do wyjścia ze skorupy i poczułem się dziwnie wolny. Mimo dwóch panów nad sobą, perspektywą bliskiej śmierci i teoretycznie bycia uwiązanym silnym eliksirem miłości, czułem się wolny.

Dlatego czekaj na mnie, Hermiono. Trzymaj się. Utrzymajcie się, bym mógł Ci to wszystko powiedzieć osobiście. Ja nie dam się zabić, dopóki do Ciebie nie dotrę.

Severus


End file.
